User blog:Pikart767/BLAH Fight and Fight Idea Sale
Well, I lost interest in some of my fights, so I guess it's time to clean up some of the fights, aswell as give out some ideas I once had. THE FIGHTS ALREADY MADE I tend to plan the way my fights are gonna end before I even get started on the fight itself. Quote vs Terminator (Taken by Gmea): Connections: I honestly forgot what they were. Winner I had planned: Quote What the death was gonna be: Never got to that. Why I lost interest: I never had the time to research Cave Story, and I continued to forget why I even made the fight. Ash and his Pokemon vs Tai and Agumon Connections: Pokemon vs Digimon, though with the animes. Winner I had planned: Tai and MetalGraymon What the death(s) were gonna be: I only had two pokemon actually die in the planning phase, Charizard and Ashninja. Why I lost interest: Like Quote vs Terminator, I never had the time to research Tai and Agumon, and I didn't really plan on watching Digimon at all TBH. Blue vs Gary Oak (Taken by Lion) Connections: First Gen Rivals with very, VERY similer looks and the same grandfather, aswell made for the 20th anniversity of Pokemon. Winner I had planned: I honestly didn't know at the time. What the death(s) were gonna be: You really expect me to have all the deaths down? I have some though. Dodrio died to having triple decapitation to Machamp, Pidgeot had it's wings broken, before having it's head explode from Electricity from Electivire, one of the Blastoises had Gamera's style death after having almost all of it's bones broken, I didn't plan on the losing trainer to die, however. Why I lost interest: I found a IMO better 20th Anniversity of Pokemon fight. THE FIGHTS NOT MEANT TO BE The TF2 Spy vs Batman Connections: Masked and their main tactic is being Stealthy as fuck. Winner I had planned: Never decided. History: This was a idea I had one night and shared it with Masta and Afro along with Ninten vs Scout, one of my first ideas back when Moon Level Scout was a thing. I had a planner that had a whole bunch of ideas, some of which won't see the day. Ninten vs Scout eventually came to be after I realized the Offensive vs Defensive connection. So it got overshadowed and I decided not to do it, and rather put it up on something like this. Claus vs Flora Connections: Twin Siblings who commited suicide (IDK if it happens in Conquest or Revelations but it sure as hell happens in Birthright). Winner I had planned: Claus History: After playing through FE: Fates Birthright, I came up with two ideas, one of which is something I plan on doing as my Season 4 Premire. However, the reason why i didn't do this is because I already own THREE Claus fights, and since a new rule about having too many of one character in your fights, I didn't do it. Lucca vs Jeff Connections: RPG youngish inventors who together with other people defeat a increadibly strong force. Winner I had planned: Lucca History: This was another fight I had in that list long ago, and once I did plan on doing at one point. However, I decided against it. A suprisingly small lineup of fights tbh but hey, if you want one of any of the ideas just leave a comment (or tell me in chat) and i'll give you it. Category:Blog posts